This invention relates to a pair of tongs for grasping food and is particularly suitable for, but not limited to, the grasping of pasta products and vegetables having irregular shapes.
Spoon-type tools for picking up spaghetti and other pasta products are on the market. One of those tools is manufactured by Hoan Products Ltd. and is a spoon having a side wall, the upper part of which is made up of a number of spaced-apart fingers extending from the lower portion of the side wall.
Also known in the art is a pair of serving spoons which are resiliently coupled together, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,456 to James.
These prior art products, however, have proven to be of limited effectiveness in picking up spaghetti and other irregular-shaped food products.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved pair of tongs for grasping food.